


Мастер и Ученик

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: Winter Woods
Genre: Drama, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017





	

_Мастер_

Под руками холодно и легко, я вдыхаю в тело вторую жизнь и прошу — не знаю уже, о ком, — завершись, пожалуйста, завершись. В моём сердце век уже нет тепла, я его растратил десятком проб, превращая чувства в горячий сплав, чтобы только вызвать живой озноб в том, кто позже сможет меня согреть. Я растрачу всё, я на всё пойду, презирая и покоряя смерть, проходя все девять кругов в аду. И тогда родится моя семья, и тогда полюбит меня мой сын, зажигая в сердце тот самый яр, о котором только могу просить.

Под руками холод и тишина. Пусть попытка будет завершена.

*

_Ученик_

Под руками холодно и легко, что-то тянет в пальцах, в висках, у губ. Джейн сказала, если у горла ком, значит, ты лелеешь в себе тоску. Я не понял, что это значит, но это знают все, кто рождён живым, только как понять мне, пускай с основ, если сердце даже не бьётся в швы. Я хочу увидеть, что значат сны, я хочу быть важным, держать и греть, и так мало времени до весны, что больнее дышится и быстрей. И в ушах тяжелый и страшный шум, я крадусь утайкой на свет, как вор, и всё то, о чём я теперь прошу, воплотилось в сказочное зерно.

Под руками лёгкость и пустота. Пусть на этот раз всё случится так.


End file.
